Love is Everywhere
by TwilightAkatsukiAngels
Summary: Konan is a new student. Pein drags her to his home right after they meet. Strange right? This was my very first fanfic I have written. EVER. BTW, this is Holly. Not Sierra.  Sierra writes Twilight, I write Naruto. Update: Sierra now hates Twilight.


Ok. This is my very first fanfic EVER! Don't judge my fanfic or me if you don't like it. Pairing is Pein/Konan. Hope you like it!

*Love is Everywhere*

-Konan POV-

I sighed. Today would be my first day at my new high school. I just moved from my very exciting life in New Jersey to a probably very boring life in Florida. I don't know anybody here so I won't have any friends in any of my classes. I sighed again as I got out of my car and walked to the front door of the school. _' Please let no one notice me. Please let no one notice me!'_ But of course, the world hated me for some reason that I do not know and made everyone in front of the school stare at me. Next thing I know I'm being swarmed by a bunch of very perverted boys surrounding me saying stuff that I do not want to repeat. I was so relieved when the bell finally rang. I ran as fast as I could away from the perverted boys and into the school only to fall on my butt because I ran into what seemed to be a boys figure. "I am sooo sorry!" I said and tried to run past him only to be grabbed by the boy's hand on the shoulder. He turned me around and I couldn't help but notice how hot he was.

-Pein POV-

'She's…beautiful.' I thought. She had shoulder-length, indigo hair and beautiful, amber eyes. Her skin was so smooth, like silk. I looked at my hand on her shoulder but did not look away. I looked back up to her face and noticed she was blushing. I smirked when she started to look like she was about to faint. "What's your name?" I asked eager to hear what her voice sounded like. "Konan." she answered. "Mine's Pein."

"I like that name. It's…awesome." Konan said with a slight blush visible on her pale cheeks. I smirked and thought to myself; _'It won't hurt to skip school with the new, hot student.'_ "Hey, Konan." She nodded to let me know she was listening. "I wanna take you somewhere…special." After she hesitantly nodded her head, I grabbed her hand and ran out the door of the school on the way to my house.

-Konan POV-

As we ran down the street on the way to the 'special place', I couldn't stop wondering where and what the special place was. "Would you like to know where I'm taking you?" Pein asked, with a little sarcasm in his voice. I looked at him like he had 8 heads and practically bit his head off while yelling; 'How did you know I was thinking that, Pein? Our you psychic or something?' He just stared at me like I was a Justin Beiber crazed fan girl beating the crap out of another Justin Beiber crazed fan girl for getting a V.I.P backstage pass to meet Justin Beiber. He just took my hand back in his which I had jerked out of his hand when I was yelling at him. "Lucky guess." he told me, and we began running again to the place that might very well be the death of me.

After about 20 minutes of running non-stop, Pein finally stopped in front of a black, mansion-y house with a pointed, red roof. There was gray and red spray paint all over the outside of the house and gray and black spray paint all over the roof. "Welcome to my home." He said, purposely making his voice like silk. I blushed when he pulled me into the house. He pulled me past a couch (which I tried to sit on but to no avail), out of the living room, past the kitchen and stopped outside of a door that had a 'Keep Out' sign on it. He opened the door and pulled me inside **(A/N: Pein is pulling Konan around a lot) **and closed the door. "Is this your room?" I asked him, but I already new the answer because of all of the 'Pein's room. Keep out's all over the walls.

-Pein POV-

"Yeah, it's my room. Do you like it?" I asked as I looked around my room with pride. "Yeah, I like it a lot." she said as, I think, she admired my room. I looked at her lips for a second and noticed that she had a piercing on her bottom lip. **( A/N: Is it called a labret? I think so.) **I blushed and looked away but it didn't go unnoticed by Konan. "Are you…blushing?" she asked, pure confusion written all over her face.

"No."

"I think you are."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes You are!"

"Screw this. I am NOT blushing and that's final!" I said, and took her to see the rest of the house.

-Konan POV-

As we walked past the kitchen again, I realized something important (not to me, but to Konan). "What about school? I'm supposed to be there and we've already missed 4th period!" I panicked and ran for the door but he gently grabbed my hand and pulled me back.** (A/N: man, he is never going to stop pulling her) **"Why do you want to go back? Nothings happening today anyways." he told me, but he obviously did not get what I meant. "No. I mean that sense I'm new I have to be there." I said, making another run for the door but he still had my hand in his so it didn't really work.

Next thing I know I'm up against the wall with one of his arms around my hips and the other one bended beside my head. "If you leave," if whispered in my ear, "I won't be able to show you what I want to show you." He said, right before kissing me. I was so surprised I started kissing back. **(A/N: She does weird things when she's surprised.)**I leaned into the kiss and got pushed up against the wall. Soon the kiss became more heated and my hands immediately started exploring his upper body. His arms went to rest on my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

-Pein POV-

'_I can't believe I just did that! I'm just happy that she kissed-no-started making-out with me.' _I thought to myself as I made-out with her. _'I wonder if she's a virgin…wait, WHAT!'_ I mentally smacked myself for even THINKING that! I pulled away and noticed a bright red blush on Konan's cheeks. I smirked. "Are you…blushing?" I said, remembering what she asked (she told you, Pein) me earlier. She blushed even more and nodded. My smirk turned into the smirk Orochimaru gives Sasuke (not the rape one, the one he gives him when he wants to do it with him) after football practices and games.

- Konan POV-

'_Why is he smirking at me like that?'_ I asked myself about 5 seconds of him staring at me. He started kissing me again and put his hands on the sides of my head. I realized that maybe my new life here won't be so boring after all.

It is the end of my story, peoples!*cheers in background* tell me if I should write another fanfic and what pairing you want me to write. If you're a yaoi fan, I am to!

Also, tell me what it should be about and the title you want it to have and what genre it should be. Anyway, R&R! Hope to see you again! P.S, if it is a friendship fic, I will probably put some romance in there to. Just telling you.


End file.
